Ahiru's Disappearance
by BerrySaku
Summary: Ahiru is missing!What she's attending which school?Will Fakir confess?Will the AAO attack GA? Suppose to be a two-shot. FxA


"Ahiru ,I'm going to school now" said Fakir.

"Quack!" said Ahiru the duck.

Ever since the incident with the Prince and the Raven, Ahiru turned into a duck. Fakir always tried to write her story but it never came out in words because he was afraid. Afraid of doing something wrong and something wrong going to happen; afraid of losing her. He loved her but he didn't not want to confess because he thought she still loved Mytho even though he had Rue as his princess. Fakir went to school.

At Mytho and Rue's Kingdom…..

"Mytho, I miss being with Ahiru and Fakir. Why don't we go back and finish ballet school?" said Rue.

"I think we can use a break from the royal duties and go back to ballet school" said Mytho.

"We will go immediately" said Mytho. They both packed their things and started riding to Kinkan Town.

Back to Fakir…..

"I miss Mytho and Rue and wish they were here" Fakir thought.

"Well, class will be over soon and I'll go see Ahiru" he thought to himself. Neko-sensei wanted him to dance with a partner but he didn't want to because the person who he wanted to be his partner couldn't dance with him anymore.

Back to Ahiru….

"I wish I was a normal girl again" thought Ahiru.

"I want to go back to ballet school but I can't because I am a duck" she thought. Then all of a sudden the lake Ahiru was on became foggy. A girl with long brunette hair to her waist with honey brown eyes came to Ahiru.

"Onee-sama, I finally found you!" said the girl. She went up to the duck. Ahiru got scared and was about to fly away but the girl caught her.

"Don't be afraid onee-sama, it is me Mikan" she said.

"How can I be your onee-chan and I am just a duck" quacked Ahiru.

"Of course you are my onee-sama its because Droselmyer took away your memory when you said you would've taken the role of Princess Tutu" Mikan explained.

"You are also an alice" she said.

"You have the Nullification and S.E.C.S just like me. It stands for steal, erase, copy and seal"

"You are one of the strongest alices in the world" she finished. Ahiru was stunned at first but then said

"I don't believe you. I was never a strong person. I am a normal duck. I am not an alice are whatever it is and I am not a girl anymore even though I wish I was" Ahiru said.

"I am going to change you back in your human form and I will take you to the academy so that you can receive your memory" Mikan said. Then Ahiru started to glow a light pink and then she turned back into a human with the ballet academy uniform. Ahiru was then again stunned. She turned back into a human! Mikan then took her by her hand and said

"We will go back to Gakuen Alice now and you can stay with me and the rest of our family there forever" Mikan said.

"I have a family?" Ahiru asked.

"Yes, you do" said Mikan. "I'm glad" Ahiru said. Then they both set off for the academy. "I have a feeling that I forgot to tell someone about this" Ahiru wondered.

Fakir just came from school and met Rue and Mytho on the way. They were going to visit Ahiru. But when they reached the lake they did not see Ahiru. "Where could Ahiru be? She never leaves the pond unless I'm take her somewhere" Fakir said. "I hope no one took her away; maybe she is just wandering around. Let's just split up and search around town for her" said Rue worriedly. They searched and searched but Ahiru was nowhere to be found. Fakir blamed himself for not protecting Ahiru properly; while Rue was crying her eyes out and Mytho trying to comfort both of them but he felt a bit guilty too.

At Gakuen Alice….

"Hi! Mikan-chan and who is this young lady?" Narumi asked.

"Don't you remember onee-sama, Narumi-sensei" said Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, you don't mean?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Yes!" shouted Mikan cheerfully.

"I am going to take her to uncle so that she can retrieve her lost memories because of Droselmyer" Mikan said.

Mikan and Ahiru went to the high school principal office.

"Uncle, I found Ahiru she just needs her memories now" said Mikan.

"Okay, Ahiru please come up to me and close your eyes" said the principal. Ahiru went up to him hesitantly and closed her eyes. She was shaking because she did not know what he was going to do.

"Don't be afraid, Ahiru" he said. Then a light pink glow engulfed her and she remembered her past and her family. The glow vanished and she remembered everything clearly. She forgot about Fakir, Mytho and Rue. She only remembered that she accepted the role as Princess Tutu but she didn't mind if she forgot anything about the story. She lived at the academy with her family until a couple years later.

2 years later…

"Mikan,Youichi and Persona-nii breakfast is ready" Ahiru said. It's been 2 years since she left Kinkan Town.

"Good morning onee-sama" said Mikan and Youichi. "Good morning Ahiru" said Persona. "Good morning everyone how did you sleep?" Ahiru asked. "Well" everyone answered. "It's time for school Mikan and Youichi hurry and get ready, you too Persona-nii" she finished. Ahiru dropped Mikan and Youichi to class and when she reached the door to her class she dropped her happy façade and put on a cold face. When she entered the boys started to scream "Ahiru-sama, Marry Me!" or "No, go out with me" they screamed. She just went straight to her seat. "Good morning, Ahiru-chan" said Misaki and Tsubasa. "Good morning" she said with her monotonous voice .They sat in front of her.

Ahiru's POV

"Hello, class we have some new students. Come in" said Misami-sensei. I wonder who these new students are .I saw two boys one with white hair and orange eyes and the other with greenish-blackish hair and dark green eyes. I then saw a girl with raven hair and crimson eyes and they look just like Natsume's. They introduced themselves as Mytho, Rue and Fakir. I feel as if I know them from somewhere but I can't remember.

Fakir's POV

I looked at the class and all the girls were squealing while looking at me and Mytho(of course with the exception of Ahiru and Misaki).The boys were staring at Rue drooling(except Tsubasa).Then I started to stare at the teacher(Fakir hasn't seen Ahiru yet).

Normal POV

"Okay, I think I will let Rue and Mytho be partners since there is only one person without a partner. Fakir will be Ahiru's partner" Misami-sensei said. The three teens looked around the class to finally see their long lost friend. "Ahiru!" said Fakir, Mytho and Rue. When they did Ahiru remembered all of them and the story about the Prince and the Raven.

"Yo!" Ahiru said. Rue ran up to Ahiru and hugged her so tight is if she was going to vanish then Rue started to cry tears of happiness. Mytho and Fakir went up to Ahiru too. The class got under their table thinking Ahiru was going to burn the class like when Yuri hugged her suddenly. But it never came they got from under their desks and were surprised to see Ahiru hug Rue back. She was smiling! The class was speechless. They never saw Ahiru smile to anyone(she does not smile in public only around family members or those who fit in that category to her but the class does not know).They thought she looked better smiling than having a stoic face. Ahiru then stopped hugging Rue and went to the front of the class(since Misami-sensei thought she would of burnt the class she left).

"If any of you ever talk about what happened just now to anyone; you know what is coming" she said coldly as she took out the baka gun she made for those who trouble or do anything stupid and dimwitted. The room went down by 20 degrees.(Hotaru loves Ahiru and made a baka gun just because Ahiru made one and it shows how much she loves her and always smiles when she is around but not in public)Rue, Mytho and Fakir wondered why Ahiru was acting so cold. They asked Tsubasa and Misaki "Why is Ahiru acting so cold?".

"She is Sakura Ahiru, her alices are Nullification and S.E.C.S which stands for steal, erase, copy and seal. She is in the Dangerous Ability Class. So, she has to act cold are else she will have to be punished by the D.A teacher Persona. No one knows his last name" Misaki and Tsubasa said. The three were speechless they were also in the D.A class.(Fakir has the fire alice, Mytho the ice and Rue the nightmare and fire)Ahiru walked out of the class to a sakura tree that she planted far away from Mikan's and Natsume's. She started to think about the events that unfolded. Fakir went out of the class room to find Ahiru and heard her singing on the branch of the sakura tree. He felt relieved and calm by her voice then unconsciously sang along with her. She stopped when she heard him sing along and stared at him. He had a beautiful voice. When he noticed she was staring at him he turned away to hide the blush he had on his face, Ahiru too. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but didn't have the courage to. But, he took the chance he had and went up to her. "Umm Ahiru I wanted to tell you something" he said. Ahiru looked up to him. "I.. umm…you… well, what I want to say is that I love you, Ahiru" he said. Ahiru was speechless so she gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too" she before she could of turned away Fakir kissed her. He nibbled on the bottom of her lips for entrance and she allowed it. They deepen the kiss exploring each others mouth. They broke away because of the need of air. They were both red.

Behind the tree a shadow stood there. " I won't let him take away my sister. Natsume took Mikan away from me. I am not going to let anyone take Ahiru away from me. I don't want to be alone again" the shadow said before leaving. Ahiru and Fakir went back to class holding hands. When they walked into the classroom some girls and boys said "No, Ahiru-sama/Fakir-sama go out with me". Ahiru took out her baka gun and shot everyone who said that and the temperature went up by 80 degrees. The class was sweating from the heat. "Fakir maybe you should reduce the heat" said Ahiru.

"Hn" Fakir said. Mytho and Rue went up to them.

"Congratulations, Ahiru and Fakir" they said.

"Thanks" Ahiru and Fakir said. "Do you guys want me to show you around the academy" said Ahiru. They all nodded 'yes' so they went out of the class.

Later…..

The group was at Central Town when Persona came in front of them. "Ahiru you have a mission" said Persona. "Hai, Persona-sensei" Ahiru said.

"What does he mean by mission,Ahiru"said Rue.

"You will find out soon" said Persona coldly. Rue shivered in fear, and so did Fakir and Mytho on the inside.

At Ahiru's Special Star Room…(She seldom uses it)

While, Ahiru was getting ready in her bathroom Fakir, Rue and Mytho were talking. "What kind of sensei is that guy" Mytho said. "He's creepy and more frightening than any other teacher I have ever met" Rue shouted but not enough for Ahiru to hear. "What does he mean by missions?" Fakir added. "We will find that out soon. Then all of a sudden they saw a little boy come in the room. "Why are you here little boy?" they asked.

"Where is my onee-sama?" Youichi asked coldly. The three were shocked that Ahiru had a little brother but still couldn't believe. Rue went up to him and said "You must be in the wrong room" said Rue gently. "I am in the right room" he said. "My name is Youichi" Ahiru came out of the bathroom in a black mini-skirt, a black short sleeve blouse, black shoes and a black hair band. "Onee-sama"said Youichi as he climbed up to her smiling.

"Hi, You-chan" said Ahiru. Fakir, Rue and Mytho were surprised many times and now was one of them. "What!" they said. "I have to go on my mission now. I will let Mikan explain this to all of you" Ahiru said.

At Mikan's Special Star Room…...

"Mi-chan I need you to explain everything that happen from the story to why I am here at Gakuen Alice" Ahiru said.

"Hai, onee-sama" said Mikan. Ahiru went to her mission to the AAO.

"Well you see onee-sama accepted the role as Princess Tutu because she felt sorry that the Prince lost his heart. When she accepted the role she forgot her life as a student of the academy and she also developed Tutu's feelings why she felt as if she loved the Prince." Mikan continued while Rue, Fakir, Mytho and Youichi comforted themselves on Mikan's bed to listen. "She had a new surname and everything was new to her and she could not keep up with ballet. But, when the story was over she felt depressed and sad that she could not continue to be with you guys and learn ballet. I knew that it was her on the lake because we visited Kinkan Town once and she told me that she would always be at the lake no matter what form she took. When I found her I was shocked at first that someone or thing was at the lake because usually people ignored the lake when they passed by except onee-sama. You see when I told her everything she did not believe me but when I said she had a family she said ' I am glad' it seemed as if she really needed us so I took her back here and our uncle gave her back her memories. She had been happier than when she was in the story. "That's her story" Mikan said. "Wow, it really was tough on Ahiru" Fakir, Mytho and Rue thought and even Youichi.

At Ahiru…..

Ahiru had received the disk with important information from the AAO Warehouse and is now returning to the academy. "I wonder if Mikan finished talking to them yet" thought Ahiru. She went to the Northern Forest in the academy. "I have finished my mission Persona-sensei" she said. Persona came from the shadows and took the disk. "Well done Hell's Angel" he said. "Thank you onii-sama" said Ahiru. She left.

"I will not let anyone take Ahiru away from me again" Persona said as he vanished back into the shadows.

"Mikan have you finished explaining to them?" asked Ahiru.

"Hai onee-sama" Mikan said. "Good" she said. Ahiru left to the ballet studio at school Ahiru changed into her white no sleeve ballet dress and pink en pointe shoes. She then went to her class that she taught ballet.(She teaches elementary school children who want to learn)

"Okay class are you ready" she said. "Hai onee-chan" the class said.

"Okay I would love for Yuri to dance with Shaoron in a pas deux" Ahiru said. Yuri was a brunette with emerald eyes and Shaoron was a raven haired boy with purple eyes. They were doing a perfect pas de deux. Rue, Fakir and Mytho were passing by when they saw the class. They were amazed at how the two children were dancing and that Ahiru was teaching the class. They snuck into the class without anyone seeing them but Ahiru sensed them. When Yuri and Shaoron were finished the class including Mytho, Fakir and Rue clapped. "Wow! You guys are talented" the three said. "Thank you" said Shaoron and Yuri. "Well done" Ahiru said. Yuri and Mark sat down with the other group of students. "Ahiru you teach this class?" Rue asked. "Yes, I do Rue-chan" said. "Onee-chan can you dance for us again, please" pleaded the class. "No class not today" said Ahiru. The class got sad because their teacher wouldn't dance and they loved when their teacher danced for them. "Ahiru why don't you dance for them?" asked Rue. "They all have to show me how well they can dance so that I can see who needs to be placed in the apprentice, normal, intermediate or special class" she said. "Ahiru, do you think I can help teaching them ballet?" asked Rue. "Sure, Rue-chan I only need three persons to help" she said. "I don't have any clothes with me now though" Rue said.

"Go around the dressing room and you'll see a wine red ballet dress and shoes" Ahiru said. Rue went around to the dressing room and came back to the room. "Rue you look beautiful!" said Ahiru. Rue blushed and said "Thank you, Ahiru. What do you boys think?" asked Rue. "It looks good" they both said. "Okay class it is time for you to show us how well you can dance" Ahiru said. "Hai!" shouted the class. Student after student went then it was finished. "I will tell you which class you are all in tomorrow. Class is dismissed" Ahiru said. Every student changed out of their ballet clothes and went back to their dorms. "What wonderful children!" said Rue impressed. "Yes, they are. That is why I love to work with them" said Ahiru. "Let us go get some lunch" the boys said. "You guys go ahead Rue and I will meet you at the cafeteria" said Ahiru. The boys went ahead.

"Ahiru, why couldn't we just go the way we are?" asked Rue.

"I have something to tell you Rue. I am having my Ballet Dance in a month" said Ahiru.

"What's a Ballet Dance?" asked Rue.

"It's a dance that I hold once every 2 years in my secret garden. But now I thought it over and thought 2 years was a bit too long so I decided to make it once a year" explained Ahiru. "Okay, what is it about?" asked Rue. "It's when all the students get dressed up and dance ballet under the moonlight almost like a dance party" Ahiru said. "Wow! The students must be grateful for a teacher like you" Rue said. "Thanks, Rue but I just love to make everyone enjoy themselves" Ahiru said. "Okay, I will help you" Rue said. "Thank you ,Rue" Ahiru said gratefully. "Come on, we need to meet up with the boys"

The Next Day…..(Saturday)

"Mikan, Youichi, onii-sama! Get your lazy bodies down the stairs. Breakfast is ready" Ahiru shouted. Mikan came down stairs first. "Why do we have to wake up early every morning?" she groaned. " Because we have to train on weekends and we have to get to school on week days" Ahiru answered as Persona and Youichi came downstairs. "Let's take a break today then" Persona said. "No" she simply answered.

"But, why? We deserve a break" Persona asked. "The AAO may be planning to attack in three weeks or a month; we have to be ready" she said. Their eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me this" Persona said. "Because you will have the D.A class working their butts off until the day the AAO comes and then they would just drop down after one attack because of exhaustion" she said. "How is it that you know me more than I know myself?" he asked. "Because we are twins but we look different and we weren't born on the same day and the same year" she said. "Oh, I see" he said. "And anytime onee-sama and you argue she ends up winning every time" both Youichi and Mikan said. "Why you little~" but he was cut off by Ahiru "That is true". He glared at her while she smiled innocently. "How come more people believe you than me because you look innocent?" he asked crossly. "Because innocence make you seem trustworthy" she explained. Persona pouted and then she laughed. "That's why I love you so much" she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Chop, Chop. We have to go training" she said. Then they went and trained for the rest of the day.

GDGF#DDA


End file.
